Various methods of inspecting pattern shapes for defects have been used as methods of inspecting semiconductor devices (semiconductor chips) on which patterns of various shapes are formed. For example, hitherto, a method of inspecting pattern shapes for defects using an optical inspection device (an optical inspection method) such as an optical microscope has been used. Meanwhile, as pattern shapes become finer, it is difficult to detect defects using only an optical method. Accordingly, there has been proposed a method of detecting the defects of fine pattern shapes using an electron beam in the inspection of pattern shapes for defects (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-61837).
The detection of defects using an electron beam has a problem in that inspection requires a long time. Accordingly, in consideration of the efficiency of inspection, the actual area that can be inspected is limited.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-61837 discloses a method in which the optical inspection and the electron beam inspection are combined together. However, this method is used merely to detect defects through the optical inspection of all patterns formed on a substrate and confirm the defects using the electron beam method. Accordingly, this method cannot overcome the problems that the efficiency of the detection of defects is low and the inspection of defects requires a long time.